


Professional Boundaries

by songsofcerulean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofcerulean/pseuds/songsofcerulean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has rules—just not for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Boundaries

Doctor Du Maurier is not exactly certain how she arrived at this moment. Her mistake was believing that the boundaries she’d established for herself were complete, concrete and inscrutable. It was very simple: do not get romantically involved with patients; do not have sex with patients. Those boundaries remained uncrossed. Technically.

Perhaps there should have been one more tenet: do not let patients touch you. Comforting a client during a session with a hand on the arm was one thing—allowing one to wash her hair was… quite another. 

Bedelia never expected to reach this level of intimacy with the devil.


End file.
